Aphmau's Way
by MorganWrites101
Summary: Aphmau has been abused by her father whom is Shad The Destroyer. There is a new kid who is Aph's brother. Aphmau summons her mother whom is Lady Irene and everything changes from there. Will Aphmau meet FC? Will Aphmau be happy! Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

I put my hair over my face and walked onto school grounds. I really don't wanna be here... I heard a bunch of people talking about a new kid coming and me and him new each other. I started headed towards my locker but a group of people were talking to someone new. I walked straight through them and bumped into a guy with brown hair

"Hey! Watch it!" he said. I kept walking.

"Whos that?" he asked.

"Thats Aphmau Phoneix!" Katelyn said "She has been that way since her parents split and her brother left her...".

"Aphmau... Aphmau!" he ran after me. He walked infront of me. I looked up.

"M-Max..." I said.

"Aph!" he said. He hugged me and I hugged him. I started to cry in his arms.

"W-why did you l-leave m-me..." I asked.

"I was forced to... I missed you..! I'm so sorry! I love you so much..." Max said wiping my tears.

"I missed you too and I love you too..." I sniffed. People gathered around us. We hugged one last time "There is something you need to know...".

"What?" Max looked at me.

"Dad abuses me..." I said and showed him my scars.

"He what!" he stormed off and went in is car. He drove off. I sighed.

"Theres something else..." I started. A group of girls came over to me and took me into the bathroom.

"You! Need a makeover!" Katelyn said. Before I could say anything they were doing my make up and hair. They threw me an outfit.

"Change!" they said. I went in the stall and changed. I was now wearing high waisted jean shorts, a white croptop, and ancle sandels.

"Give me your glasses." Katelyn said.

"I can't see wit-" before I could finish my glasses were off of me. The made me put contacts in.

"I...I look p-pretty..." I said.

"Of course Aphmau~Senpi is pretty! She has always been pretty!" Kawaii~Chan said.

"Thanks guys!" I looked at my wrists "Is there a way it hide these?" I asked holding my wrists to them. They nodded. They put makeup on my wrists to hide my scars.

"Again! Thanks guys!" I hugged them.

"No problem Aphmau." Lucinda said.

"Please, call me Aph!" I told them.

"Okay Aph!" everyone said. My phone goes off. I look at it and FC has texted me.

"Hey Shu! A really cool family reunited thing happened in the hallway between the deppresed girl which I may add is pretty, and her older brother! Then a bunch of girls took the girl into the bathroom and the brother stormed off!" the text read.

"FC... That happened to me!" I replied.

"Shu... meet me at the field at lunch, I wanna see if we are here in the same school..." FC said.

"Okay see ya then!" I said.

"8D!" FC said.

"God I hate that face! Anyways bye!" I said.

"Bye."

I shut off my phone and me and the girls walked out of the bathroom. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Look at all the eyes on you Aph!" Cadenza said.

"Yeah, it's weird." I said. We all laughed. Mid laugh we stopped. Someone came bursting through the door.

"Oh no..." I said.

"What Aphmau~Senpi?" Kawaii~Chan asked.

"My Dad is here and I look like this at home so he knows its me..." I said. He came running over to me.

"Look who it is! I thought I told you to NOT TALK TO HIM! Now he is badly hurt and it's your fault! Now, ITS YOUR TURN!" he said. I began to cry and the girls backed away from me.

"Please, I'm sorry! Please where is he!" I cried so hard "I need to heal him!" I said. Dad pointed outside the school and I ran outside. Max was tied to a tree coverd in blood.

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at Dad. I put one hand on Maxs head and the other on his chest. I focused and everyone was looking at us. I started to glow and I heard gasping coming from behind me. Max woke up and I healed him. I untied him and I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Aph, WATCH OUT!" Katelyn yelled. It was too late. My Dad hit me in the back with a whip. I screamed in pain.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT USE THEM!" Dad yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I screamed and cried. I mumbled under my breath, "Lady Irene, Lady Irene, Lady Irene...". Everyone gasped as Lady Irene appread behind my dad whom is Shad The Destroyer.

"SHAD! What are you doing to MY DAUGHTER and MY SON!" she said.

"DAUGHTER! SON!" all the students said.

"Mom... help me..." I said and I fainted


	2. chapter 2

I could hear the beeping of the machine next to me. I knew where I was. I was in a room at a hostipal in a hostipal bed. I could hear a random boy voice, my friends, and Max. I opened my eyes and everyone looked at me.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"You fainted..." Max said.

"W-why?" I said.

"You got hurt and, you were drained..." Max said.

"Oh yeah, I remeber now... So everyone saw her..." I asked.

"Yeah..." everyone in the room said. I sighed.

"What happened to Dad?" I wonderd.

"Dad is um... in jail, in Moms realm..." Max told me.

"Good..." I said "Max whow that?".

"Oh! I'm Aaron! Your brothers friend." Aaron said.

"Max, can you hand me my phone please?" I asked.

"Sure!" he handed me my phone. I texted FC.

"Hey FC sorry I couldn't meet you at the feild, I'm sorda in a hostipal bed..." I texted him. Aaron looked at him phone because as soon as a sent the text his phone went off. I was thinking my phone is echoing.

"Shu... I'm in a hostipal with a girl at my school that fainted and her mother is Irene!" FC said. My phone buzzed.

"FC, I am Irene's daughter and I fainted." I sent. Aarons phone buzzed.

"Shu? Whats your real name?" FC texted me. My phone went off.

"My name is Aphmau. What is your name." I replied.

"My real name is Aaron." he said. We looked at eachother then looked at our phones. The girls and Max were looking us.

"Are you Shu?" Aaron asked me.

"Yes, are you FC?" I asked. Aaron nodded yes. By now I was out of the bed standing up. We hugged. Max and the girls were looking so confused.

"What is something that Shu knows?" Aaron asked me.

"Easy! FC is alergic to cats, he plays In The Dooms, and he has an older sister!" I said "What is something that only FC knows?".

"Easy! Shu is alergic to peaches, she plays In The Dooms, and she has an older brother!" Aaron said. We hugged.

"I am SO confused!" Katelyn said. I explain everything to the girls and to Max. Me and Aarom have been best friends for over two years now.

 **SORRY ITS SO SHORT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE SOON! BYE!**


	3. chapter 3

(HUGE HUGE HUGE TIME SKIP BY ONE YEAR!)

"Babe! Babe! Babe!" I jumped on Aaron trying to get him up.

"What! What! What! It's 8:00 am! Let me sleep!" Aaron said rubbing my head.

"No! Get up! I made you breakfast! Bacon and eggs!" I said hopping on top of him.

"Fine. But, good morning babe." Aaron said. He kissed me good morning then we went downstairs. I made him breakfast because, he made me dinner the night before.

"Eat!" I pointed towards the table.

"Okay, okay! Thank you babe." he kissed me.

"Your welcome!" I said "Imma go get dressed and get Maya up. Stay here." I ran up to our room and saw that Maya was already awake. I quickly got dressed and picked her up. I sat in the rocking chair next to her crib and started breat feeding her. Aaron came in the room.

"Is my Princesess awake?" Aaron asked.

"Yep she is and she is very hungry today." I told Aaron.

"How's my Queen doing?" Aaron said.

"Good!" I said burping Maya.

"Well, I gotta go to work. Bye Queen! Bye Princesess!" Aaron kissed me, rubbed my head and he kissed Maya's forhead.

"Bye babe!" I said. Aaron left for work so it was just me and Maya.

"Does Maya wanna go to the park?" I said getting her dressed. I put her in a pink dress and put a pink bow in her hair. I put Maya in her stroller and we walked to the park.

(TIME SKIP: TEN MINS LATER AT THE PARK!)

I took Maya out of her stroller and put her in the sand box. I sat next to her and played with her.

"Hey Aph! Hey Maya!" Katelyn said sitting next to me.

"Hey Katelyn!" I said. Maya made baby noises.

"Do you know what Aaron is doing?" she asked.

"Yeah! He is at work! Why?" I told her.

"Really, because I saw him with Ivy, kissing eachother!" Katelyn said.

"What!" I cried and I put Maya in her stroller "Thanks for telling me Katelyn..." I wiped my tears away and went back home.

(LATER THAT NIGHT!)

Aaron walked through the door and I stood there with my arms folded.

"Babe, whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Don't 'Babe' me! Katelyn told me that she saw you kissing Ivy! Get out of my house!" I screamed. Maya started crying "When I come back down you better be gonel" I cried and ran up the stairs. I picked Maya up from her crib.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy is gone..." I kissed her forhead crying. Aaron came into the room.

 **CLIFF HANGER! I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD EVERY DAY! BYE GUYS!**


	4. chapter 4

"Aph! Listen to me!" Aaron took me by the hand. I was still holding Maya

in the other hand.

"Aaron! You cheated on me with HER! What could you say to me!" a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ivy kissed me! I was walking, about to text you that work was canceled then Ivy came up to me and kissed me then walked off!" Aaron wiped my tears away.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" I sniffed.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Aaron asked. His eyes were tearing up.

"No..." I put Maya in the other hand.

"Aph, I love you with all my heart and only you." Aaron came closer.

"I love you too..." I said looking into his big brown eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes..." I told him. He kissed me.

"Give me Princesess." Aaron took Maya from me.

"Imma go to the bathroom!" I went into the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my makeup. I went back into the bedroom and Aaron was past out on the bed with Maya asleep next to him. I kissed the top of their heads and went downstairs. I turned on the TV and binge watched my favorite shows.

(1 HOUR LATER)

I heard Maya crying so I ran upstairs to get her before she woke up Aaron. I picked her up and Aaron was still asleep but he pulled me and Maya onto the bed with him and he smiled.

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT MORE SERIES! COMMENT NAMES FOR CHARATERS AND NAMES FOR NEW SERIES! I WILL BE UPLOADING 3 APHMAUS WAY A DAY THEN 2 OF THE NEW SERIES! BYE GUYS!**


	5. chapter 5

I feel asleep next to Aaron with Maya on top of us. When I was sleeping, I felt safe, happy, that I am around people that loved me for who I am.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

I was cleaning up from dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Aaron! Can you please get the door!" I asked.

"Yep!" Aaron opened the door. Outside in the door way was a child.

"Hello? Are you lost?" Aaron asked.

"My parents died, I have no family!" she cried.

"Oh you pore thing! Come in." Aaron asked putting his hand on her sholder. The girls clothes were wet from the rain. I walked over.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aph, her parents died, she has no family left..." Aaron said.

"OMI, darling come here!" I led her to the fire place and gave her a blanket "Sweetie, how old are you?" I asked wrapping the blanket around her.

"I'm ten years old..." she said.

"Stay here!" I ran upstairs and got one of my smallest shirts ans shorts. I gave them to her.

"Go put these on." I said. She went upstairs.

"Do you wanna take her in?" Aaron asked me.

"Can we adopt her?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" Aaron said. The girl came down stairs.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Ayla." Ayla said.

"Well Ayla, we would like to adopt you, will that be okay?" Aaron said.

"Yes! I would love that!" she hugged us "Thank you guys so much!".

"Your welcome sweetie! And you have a sister. Her name is Maya, she is eight mouths old!" I said.

"Really! I always wanted a sister!" Ayla said. I ran upstairs so get her. I brought her downstairs and let Ayla hold her.

"This is Maya!" Aaron said.

"What should I call you guys?" Ayla asked.

"Mom and Dad if you want!" Aaron and I said together.

"Okay!" she said.

"Let me show you to your room!" I said. I led Ayla upstairs into her new bedroom.

"I love it!" she said.

"Good! Well it's late get to bed. Good night darling!" I said kissing her forehead.

"Good night!" she said. I walked out of the room and shut her door.

 **SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT! I WILL BE UPLOADING EPISODE ONE OF A NEW NEW SIERES TODAY! BYE!**


	6. chapter 6

"Aph, why don't you take Maya and go off to bed, okay?" Aaron told me.

"K babe, good night, I love you!" I kissed Aaron.

"Love you too." Aaron handed me Maya. I went upstairs into Maya's room and sat in the rocking chair. I fed her. After feeding her, I put her in her

crib. I kissed her forehead. I shut off her light and closed her door.

I went into the bathroom to take off my makeup. I took off my makeup

and put my hair into a messy bun. I went into mine and Aaron's room and layed down. Before I closed my eyes, I thought to myself about what happened today, if I made the right choice. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 **AARON'S POV** I went into the bathroom and took a shower to get the gel out of my hair. I went into mine and Aphmau's room to find her already sleeping. I layed down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Aph, I love you." I whisperd and I went close to her. She rolled over and put her hands on me. I held her. I slowly fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY** **AARON'S POV** I woke up and Aphmau was still sleeping. I slowly got up and went to Maya's room, she was sleeping. I went to Ayla's room and she had the blankets off of her and on the edge of the bed. I walked in and picked her up, I put her back in the middle of the bed and put the blankets over her. I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"What should I make them?" I said quitely. I made the pancake batter and put a little on the pan. I made some coffee for me and Aph. I flipped the pancakes and put them on a plate.

 **APH'S POV** I woke up and I could smell pancakes cooking downstairs. I went downstairs to find Aaron making breakfast.

"Good morning..." I said walking beside Aaron whom was next to the stove flipping a pancake.

"Good morning!" he handed me a cup of coffee and we kissed.

"Do you wanna go get Ayla up?" Aaron said putting three pancakes of three plates and setting them onto the table.

"Kk!" I went upstairs and went into Ayla's room. I opened the curtin.

"Ayla. Wake up, there's pancakes downstairs." I said taking the covers off of her. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I said rubbing her head.

"Good morning." she was still half asleep.

"There is pancakes downstairs! Come on." I said. Ayla got up and rubbed her eyes. We went down stairs and we all took a seat at the dinning room table.

"Do you want some orange juice or apple juice Ayla?" Aaron asked.

"Orange juice please." Ayla said. Aaron poured some Orange juice into her cup.

"There you go." Aaron sat back down.

"Thank you." she said. Ayla ate her breakfast.

"Your welcome!" Aaron said. We all ate our breakfast. I washed the dishes after we all ate.

"Ayla, wanna go shopping for some clothes and room decortions for you today?" I asked Ayla who was watching TV.

"Really?!?" she said.

"Yeah! We will leave when Maya wakes up, okay?" I turned off the sink.

"Okay." she said.

 **I WILL BE POSTING A NEW SERIES TODAY BUT STILL UPLOAD ON THIS ON! BYE!**


End file.
